


Hope

by LWTrickster



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Development, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWTrickster/pseuds/LWTrickster
Summary: Boreas thinks over his journey alongside a old friend
Relationships: Boreas/Yugiri
Kudos: 3





	Hope

The door shut tight as the sound of its closing echoed in the Inn room of Kugane, a faint moonlight piercing through the blinds as Boreas set his decorated katana upon the singular drawer, his body and mind feeling weak and tired.

"Another day...another night of exhaustion..." The Hyur muttered to himself, his voice missing its usually cheerful pitch and tone as he sat on the bedside staring at his visible bandaged wounds and bruises "By the Kami did those Garleans deal a number this time...." Boreas said as he stretched his arms out a bit as he gave out a sigh "I'm just muttering to my damn self today..."

"Are you truly alone as you say?" a voice echoed in the room with a cold and sharp tone as Boreas raised his head up to look across from him "Huh...it's you eh?" Boreas said as he gave off a slight smirk "Been a damn long time hasn't it....Fray."

"Indeed it has Boreas, still not going to let me take over? You seem to be losing your touch as of late, that irritating cheerful personality of yours has faded....or perhaps it wasn't actually there." the armor clad dark knight proclaimed confidently "Anytime you're with another, especially that Raen woman...what was her name, Yugiri? You seem to flaunt that confidence of yours and hopeful nature like a damn prize! But...as soon as you are alone you sulk and....think. Why is that my 'friend'?"

Boreas raised his head upright, straightening his back out and giving Fray a cold stare "Well, that is just the exhaustion speaking, you just catch me at a bad time is all. Nothing different about me! I'm rearing to go fight and blow some energy out as usual!" the Hyur exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of- shut your damn mouth you hot headed buffoon, I know your thoughts. You are regretful, saddened, a man without purpose. That cheerfulness is your shield from the horrors and pain you've endured, constant wounds being blasted into you! Both mental wounds and physical ones...who truly are you Boreas?" Fray said in a genuine concerned and curious tone "Who are you Boreas Sadahige?"

"I-I-I'm the Warrior of Light of course! The one who is tasked with defeating evi-" Boreas stumbled upon his words before looking down at the floor and stopping mid sentence "Who...am I? Who the bloody hell am I?"

Fray walked towards Boreas slowly as he gave him words of encouragement "You are lost my friend, but that isn't the end for you yet. That Eorzean Alliance sees you as a weapon. But here in the East I've noticed something in you, a surge of motivation and sadly as much as I dread it as I think she is making you soft, that Raen woman has you head over heels for her ever since you have gotten the opportunity to spend more time together. Let that drive you forward, but keep in mind that you can unleash that darkness within whenever...I'll make sure to not take over your mind is all."

Boreas stood up off the bed and gave Fray a smile reminiscent of his first days of adventuring, full of fire and determination "I'll call you in when I need you my dear friend, nothing like slashing up our opponents together right?" Boreas chuckled "Thank you...for giving me hope, a bit strange seeing as you're a Dark Knight but let's not get into details yeah? My brain wouldn't be able to process it." Boreas exclaimed happily as he put his fist out in front of him in a gesture 

With a disappointed sigh Fray stretched his fist out as well in a fist bump "Bloody idiot." Fray chuckled as the room door swung open as a familiar purple garb was seen from the corner of Boreas's eye.


End file.
